hotwheelsbattleforce5fandomcom-20200214-history
Hot Wheels Battle Force 5
Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 (also known as Battle Force 5 in United Kingdom and Ireland) is an American/Canadian 3D CGI animated television series created by Mattel, Nelvana, and Nerd Corps Entertainment and based on the movies Hot Wheels World Race and Hot Wheels AcceleRacers created by Andrew Duncan. Plot and Setting One day driving out in the Salt Flats, expert driver Vert Wheeler comes across an artificial dimension called a Battle Zone, where he meets a life form called a Sentient named Sage. Together, they assemble a racing team equipped with state-of-the-art weaponized vehicles to compete against the Sark and the Vandals in the Battle Zones for the devices that control the zones called Battle Keys to determine the fate of the Earth. The main setting is the Multiverse, a universe of dimensions held together by a space station called the Cycloid Zone. Battle Force 5 lives on the planet Earth at Vert's garage/race circuit at a town called Handler's Corners. When Tornado-like portals called Storm Shocks appear, they provide access to dimensions in the Multiverse called Battle Zones. All Battle Zones have a Battle Key that allows access to the home world of the ones who accessed the Zone through Storm Shocks. This obligates Battle Force 5 to secure the Keys before the Vandals or the Sark in prevention of them taking over Earth. Battle Zones were created by the Sentients by using their universal energy called Hadron Energy. There are two types of Sentients: Blue and Red. The two types lived in two separate Homeworlds which were taken over by the Sark and Vandals. Throughout the story, Battle Force 5 encounter situations that make them access the Vandal, Sark, and Sentient homeworlds. Episodes :See Episode Guide. The series is comprised of two seasons with 26 episodes, with each having around 22 minutes. There was also a movie released in 2012 known as Full Revolution that has 44 minutes. Music / Themes *Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 (Song) *Battle Force 5 Action Reel Trivia *During early development stages, the series was named as "Hot Wheels: BattleRacers". Other known changes are: **Vert's Saber was named as "Excaliber" and while having a similar design to the final design choosen for the show, its colors scheme was different, being silver with orange accents. Vert also wore a blue suit rather than a red one. **Zoom's design remained intact, while his vehicle had a different color scheme much similar to that of Excaliber. **Stanford's car was named as "Boomer" and his character design would have sideburns on his face. With the exception of the silver color, the overall model of his car remained the same. **Sherman and Spinner's suits would be blue and green, respectively and their vehicle, much similar to Boomer's color scheme, would be silver with red accents. *Besides being inspired by World Race and AcceleRacers, Battle Force 5 was also inspired by Stunt Strikers, a McDonald's collection that supposedly would be accompanied by animated content. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Episodes Category:Hot Wheels Battle Force 5